leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Singed
Wenn sich Singed nahe an einen bewegt, erhält er |ms}} für 2 Sekunden. Der Effekt von Widerwärtiger Windschatten ist bis zu 25 mal steigerbar. |leveling = |description2 = Dieser Effekt kann pro Ziel nur einmal alle paar Sekunden auftreten. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Singed hinterlässt eine hinter sich, welche Sekunden bestehen bleibt. |leveling = |description2 = Gegner, die in der Wolke stehen, werden für 2 Sekunden , wodurch diese alle Sekunden |magisch}} erleiden. Die Giftdauer wird erneuert, wenn der Gegner in der Giftwolke stehen bleibt bzw. wieder hineinläuft. |leveling2 = % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}|Magischer Gesamtschaden| }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Das Umschalten von Giftspur zählt nicht als aktivierte Fähigkeit für und . |video = Singed-Q }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Singed wirft ein Fläschchen Mega-Kleber in den gewählten Zielbereich, welcher für 3 Sekunden anhält. In dieser Zeit werden Gegner im Bereich um 60 % und . |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 10 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Singed den gewählten Gegner über seinen Kopf und 550 Einheiten hinter sich und verursacht |magisch}}, welcher gegen und gedeckelt ist. |leveling = % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels)|hp}} |Max. Nicht-Championschaden| }} |description2 = Wenn ein Ziel in den geworfen wird, wird das Ziel kurz . |leveling2 = Sekunden}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| während der Animation von Schleudern verwenden, werden trotzdem von dieser Fähigkeit betroffen. * Schleudern kann Gegner über Wände schleudern. * Schleudern wird immer versuchen, das Ziel hinter Singed landen zu lassen. * WAHRSCHEINLICH EIN FEHLER: Gegner, die gegen Verlangsamungen immun sind, werden nicht festgehalten, wenn diese im Mega-Kleber landen. |video = Singed-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |beginnt bei Aktivierung}} |static = |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Singed trinkt ein mächtiges Chemikalien-Gebräu, welches für 25 Sekunden folgende Werte verleiht: * |ap}} * |armor}} * |mr}} * |ms}} * |hp}} * |mana}} |leveling = }} }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} cs:Singed en:Singed es:Singed fr:Singed pl:Singed pt-br:Singed ru:Синджед zh:辛吉德 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Singed ist ein unglaublich intelligenter zhaunitischer Alchemist, der sein Leben dem Ziel verschrieben hat, die Grenzen des Wissens zu testen. Dabei ist ihm kein Preis zu hoch – nicht einmal sein eigener Verstand. Ist sein Wahnsinn vielleicht Methode? Seine Mixturen zeigen so gut wie immer Wirkung, doch vielen scheint es, als hätte Singed jeglichen Sinn für das Menschliche verloren und so hinterlässt er auf seinem Weg nur Leid und Schrecken. Der verrückte Chemiker Singed ist ein paranoider Chemiker aus Zhaun, der gleichermaßen genial wie skrupellos ist. Gesegnet mit einer besonderen Begabung, begann er schon früh damit, sich das Wesen von Chemtech und biologischer Experimentalforschung anzueignen und beständig die Grenzen konventioneller Wissenschaft neu auszuloten. Seit über einem Jahrhundert hat er sein Wissen kontinuierlich erweitert und vertieft, nachdem er mittels verschiedenster unberechenbarer Chemikalien und umfangreicher operativer Eingriffe am eigenen Körper sein Leben übermäßig verlängert hatte. Er lässt sich von nichts und niemanden, nicht von moralischen Bedenken, geschweige denn anderen Menschen, daran hindern, seinen Wissensdurst zu stillen. Alte Geschichte 3.= right|200px Singed entstammt einer langen Linie von Chemikern, die in Zhaun verehrt wurden. Schon in seiner Jugend überflügelte sein Talent beim Brauen von Tränken das seiner Altersgenossen um Längen, sodass er sich schnell von seinen weniger außergewöhnlichen Chemikerkollegen abhob. Folglich war es auch für niemanden überraschend, als er vom berüchtigten , dem Meisterapotheker, der ein lukratives Angebot des noxischen Militärs im Rahmen einer Kampagne gegen Ionia angenommen hatte, zum Lehrling erwählt wurde. In Warwicks Laboratorien schuftete Singed ohne Unterlass und sog alles in sich auf, was er vom tödlichen Handwerk seines Vorgängers lernen konnte. Singed kümmerte sich wenig um Tod und Verderben - die Resultate seiner Mühen. Als der Fluch der Lykanthropie seinen Meister traf, war Singed bereit und brannte geradezu darauf, den Schritt vom Arbeitspferd zum Erfinder zu vollziehen. Er war bereit, der Welt seine Genialität zu zeigen, indem er eine ganz neue Dimension des Leids an die ionische Front brachte. Sein Fortschrittseifer war unersättlich und wenn passende Testobjekte rar waren, so sagt man sich, probierte er seine volatilen Mixturen nicht selten an seinem eigenen Fleisch aus. Als der unsichere Frieden, der durch die Liga der Legenden aufrecht erhalten wird, in der Welt Einzug hielt, ging Singed an den einzigen Ort, an dem er seine geliebte Kunst zur Schau stellen konnte: die Kriegsakademie. Zu der Zeit war er kaum noch als Mensch zu erkennen, sein erfindungsreiches Handwerk war für seinen Körper Lebensquell und Untergang zugleich. Tausende Verbrennungen - Zwischenfälle mit Schatten und Flammen - verunstalten seine böse zugerichtete Gestalt. Dadurch dass sie ständig solch rauen Bedingungen ausgesetzt waren, starben seine Nerven ab, wurde sein Körper abgehärtet und seine Physis gestärkt. Er wurde zu einem wahrhaftigen Moloch. Im Zusammenspiel mit einem beeindruckenden Arsenal tödlicher Gebräue wurde Singed dadurch zu einer Macht, mit der man auf den Richtfeldern rechnen muss. , als er dem Trank des Wahnsinns seinen Namen verlieh}} |-|2.= Veröffentlicht in Patch V1.0.0.32 (23. Oktober 2009) right|200px Obwohl von den Alchemisten Zhauns trainiert war der als Singed bekannte Mann einst ein Schüler von Warwick, einem wissenschaftlichen Söldner, der für die Armeen von Noxus arbeitete. Sein Meister erfand Werkzeuge für Massenmorde und Zerstörung, Chemikalien, die dir die Lunge zu Asche verbrennen, Gifte, die selektiv töteten und vieles mehr. Jedes Mal lachte Singed, erfüllt vom Tod und der Zerstörung. Dann kam jedoch der Tag, an dem sein Meister verflucht und auf ewig in einen Lykanthropen verwandelt wurde. Singed führte fort, was sein Meister zurückließ und brachte eine völlig neue Welt von Leid über die Menschen Ionias. Heutzutage ist Singed kaum noch ein Mann, sowohl zerstört als auch am Leben gehalten durch die Unheilbringenden Chemikalien, die er erschaffen hat. Wenn es einmal einen Menschen in diesem Mann gab, so ist dieser mittlerweile mit einem großen Teil seines Fleisches verbrannt. }} |-|1.= Veröffentlicht in Alpha Woche 6 (25. März 2009) right|200px Für viele Jahre war dem Alchemisten Siegfried Eschar vom König von Demacia die Aufgabe gegeben worden, eine zerstörerische Chemikalie namens Everfire zu erschaffen, eine Substanz mit der Macht, ganze Städte zu zerstören. Unglücklicherweise verbrachte Siegfried die meiste Zeit in der ansässigen Kneipe, während sein Assistent Malthus Tag und Nacht am Everfire-Projekt arbeitete. Wenig überraschend versagte das Everfire-Projekt auf ganzer Linie. Anstatt die brennbare und flüchtige Chemikalie zu erschaffen, war das Ergebnis eine korrosive, grüne Säure, die unglücklicherweise dazu neigte, die Behälter, in der sie aufbewahrt wurde zu zersetzen. Als der Rat die Ergebnisse sehen wollte, schob Siegfried vor versammeltem Rat Malthus die gesamte Schuld zu am Scheitern des Projektes zu. Beziehungen * Als eines seiner Experimente entführte und versuchte, den früheren Kriminellen in eine jägerische Chimäre zu verwandeln. ** Singed sucht ihn im Moment, um 'die nächste Phase zu starten'. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Verstärkter Singed Screenshots.jpg|Verstärkter Singed Schneetag-Singed Screenshots.jpg|Schneetag-Singed Singed Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Singed & Skins (Visuelle Überarbeitung) SSW-Singed Screenshots.png|SSW-Singed Skins ; : * Die Szene zeigt ihn, wie er gerade eine hinterlässt. * Die Flasche in seiner Hand hatte ursprünglich einen Schädel, bevor dieser entfernt wurde. ; : * Zusammen mit den anderen Riot-Skins war dieser erhältlich, in dem man entweder einen Rioter traf, bei einem offiziellen Riot-Event anwesend war oder durch Kauf während einiger Events im Jahr der Veröffentlichung. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin basiert auf dem Stereotypen des verrückten Wissenschaftlers. * Dieser Skin zeigt außerdem große Ähnlichkeit zur originalen Idee von , bevor das Spiel veröffentlicht wurde. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er lehnt möglicherweise an aus dem Batman-Franchise an. ** Die Veröffentlichung dieses Skins war außerdem nahe der Veröffentlichung des Filmes , in welchem Bane der Antagonist war. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Winterfreuden 2013 veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, um den Sieg von Samsung White bei der Weltmeisterschaft der Saison 4 zu feiern, zusammen mit: ** ** ** ** * Dieser Skin repräsentiert Looper. * Seine Flasche ist wie der Summoner's Cup geformt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin basiert auf dem Aussehen eines . * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** *** Diese Skins kamen in der Zeit der Veröffentlichung von heraus. Ihr Aussehen ist ähnlich zum Aussehen einiger Charaktere des Dark Souls Franchises. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist direkt inspiriert durch den Beruf des . * Er weist Ähnlichkeiten zu einem Custom-Skin. * Nachdem er in seiner -Animation an einer Blume gerochen hat, verwandelt er sich in eine Biene, welche denen aus ähnlich sieht. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Man kann im Hintergrund von Splash-Art sehen. Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - SSW Skins| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos League of Legends - Schneetag-Singed|Schneetag-Singed Ein Schneemärchen der Winterfreuden Winterfreuden 2016 Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| Beekeeper Singed| |-|Galerie= Singed Konzept 1.jpg|Singed originales Konzeptzeichnung 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Singed Konzept.jpg|Singed originales Konzeptzeichnung 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Singed Fähigkeiten Konzept alt.jpg|Singed alt Fähigkeiten Konzeptzeichnung (vom Riot-Künstler Albert Carranza) Singed VU Konzept 01.jpg|Singed VU Konzeptzeichnung 1 Singed VU Konzept 02.jpg|Singed VU Konzeptzeichnung 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Singed VU Konzept 03.jpg|Singed VU Konzeptzeichnung 3 Singed Konzept 3.jpg|Singed VU Konzeptzeichnung 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Josh Singh) Singed Update Splash Konzept.jpg|Singed Splash Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sixmorevodka Studio) Singed SSW- Konzept.jpg|SSW-Singed Konzeptzeichnung (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Singed Seuchendoktor Konzept.jpg|Seuchendoktor Singed Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Singed Seuchendoktor model.jpg|Seuchendoktor Singed model (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Singed Imker- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Imker-Singed Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Crow God) Singed Imker- Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Imker-Singed Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Crow God) Alte Splash-Arts EU West= Singed Standard Singed S alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Singed Singed Hextech-Singed S alt.jpg|1. Hextech-Singed Singed Seuchendoktor Singed S alt.jpg|1. Seuchendoktor-Singed |-|China= Singed Standard Singed S Ch.jpg|Klassischer Singed Singed Riot-Singed S Ch.jpg|Riot-Singed Singed Hextech-Singed S Ch.jpg|Hextech-Singed |Trivia= Trivia * Singed wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam und Guinsoo entwickelt. * Laut dem Riot-Mitarbeiter Udyr war Singed einer der ersten Champion, die man für das Spiel entwickelte, und eine Art Repräsentationsfigur.Singed einer der ersten Champions * Singed könnte eine Anspielung auf den Werwolf-Chemiker im ersten Film sein. * Singeds Hintergrundgeschichte hat Ähnlichkeiten zu dem Chemiker Fritz Haber. * Der Tanz von Singed ist aus der Serie Der Prinz von Bel-Air ''(der "Jump on it"-Dance). ** Er teilt sich diesen Tanz mit , die eine längere Passage tanzt. * Singeds Glatzkopf, sein grün/rotes Farbmotiv und seine großen Schuhe lassen ihn dem Charakter ''Sigma aus der Mega Man-Serie ähnlich sehen. * SSW Singed ist dem Team "Samsung Galaxy White" gewidmet, die in Season 4 die Weltmeisterschaft gewannen. Singed wurde von Jang Looper Hyeong-seok gespielt, dem Top Laner des damaligen Teams. Champion-Update: Singed ;von SIXTWO Champion-Update: Singed Wir haben im Nachgang von Sions großer Ankunft eine Reihe relativ kleiner Championaktualisierungen. Zunächst einmal wäre da Singed, der mit einem neuen Modell, aktualisierten Texturen für all seine Skins und einigen Anpassungen seiner Spielmechaniken vorauspreschte. Singed war für uns ein interessantes Projekt. Auch wenn viele ältere Champions von Grund auf grafisch neu aufgebaut wurden, haben wir entdeckt, dass sich Singed eigentlich noch immer ganz gut machte. Er hatte unter dem doch noch recht klobigen und matschigen Modell einzigartige und eindeutig zuzuordnende Animationen, was bedeutete, dass wir hier ziemlich leichtes Spiel hatten, indem wir einfach sein Modell und seine Texturen an die heutigen Standards angeglichen haben. Das taten wir, und da wir die Motorhaube des verrückten Chemikers schon mal offen hatten, nutzten wir auch die Gelegenheit, um seine Spielmechaniken etwas zu verfeinern. Wir haben keine umfassenden Änderungen durchgeführt, aber wir haben einige Dinge vereinfacht, damit Singed-Spieler ihre Fähigkeiten mehr als Kombinationen nutzen, und wir haben die Skalierung seiner ultimativen Fähigkeit im späten Spielverlauf ein bisschen hochgesetzt. Das wär's für den Augenblick! Wir freuen uns darauf, schon bald weitere Aktualisierungen für Champions anzukündigen! Alte Fähigkeiten Singed Feuerresistenz.png|Feuerresistenz Singed Alchemistische Meisterschaft.png|Alchemistische Meisterschaft Singed Ätzendes Wasser.png|Ätzendes Wasser Singed Explosiver Kolben.png|Explosiver Kolben Singed Giftiger Schleim.png|Giftiger Schleim Singed Pest-Wasser.png|Pest-Wasser Singed Verjüngungstrank.png|Verjüngungstrank Singed Verstärktes Bollwerk alt.png|1. Verstärktes Bollwerk Singed Giftspur alt.png|1. Giftspur Singed Mega-Kleber alt.png|1. Mega-Kleber Singed Schleudern alt.png|1. Schleudern Singed Irrsinnstrank alt.png|1. Irrsinnstrank Singed erhält |hp}} in Höhe von |mana}}. }}| }} |patchhistory= V10.3: * ** Erlittener Schaden ist normal ⇒ wird um 5 % verringert. V9.1: * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die verbleibende Dauer der Fähigkeit über einen Balken im Symbol an. V8.24b: * ** 580 ⇒ 610 * ** 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels ⇒ 6 / / 7 / / 8 % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels }}